Winds of Change
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: COMPLETE With evil brewing a new character joins the fellowship. What will happen when they discover her dark secret and will evil truly be vanquished with Sauron. Slight crossover with Harry Potter. Please R&R and enjoy the story.
1. Desposal of Love

Hi everybody. This is my first lotr fic so please tell me what you think of it. Remember that I don't own Lord of the Rings. Enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE

I woke up in the middle of the night I had had another nightmare of my horrible life. I returned to sleep, the one place I feel safe. I had a dream about my childhood it was the worst nightmare yet. I was playing with my father when I was 4. He used be so kind then but as I became a little older he ignored me and my brother. He put all his strenght and time into creating a ring. I didn't know at the time but this would change my life as I knew it.

* * *

Chapter One: DISPOSAL OF LOVE

When I woke up I saw my brother standing over my bed. "Are you alright Kayla, you had another nightmare didn't you?" He asked me. I responded, "Yeah and I wish they would just let me be." The door to our room creaked open. "Come along you two your father wishes to see you," said one of the orcs in the tower. I don't approve of these grotesk creatures and I get so anoyed when Sauron always wants to see me. When we made it down to the throne room he anounced my brother and I and then introduced me to his little pet Saruman. "Hello there I would like to inform you that you will be staying with me for a little while," he said in his poisonous voice. I couldn't stand for it anymore and said, "No I'm not leaving." Sauron held my brother as i was attacked and was thrown into unconsciousness and I slowly lost all knowledge of the world around me. When I had awaken I was in a strange place, in a locked room and I was scared and angry.

* * *

There are many mysteries still to be told. Where has Kayla been taken to? Who is her brother and what will happen to her in the next chapter? I hoped you all liked this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R 


	2. Magic

Hi here is the second chapter for this story. Have fun with it.

* * *

Chapter 2 MAGIC

I was lost and afraid, I didn't know where I was or what had happened. From what I could tell I was in a dark, dank room possibly a dungeon of sorts. I couldn't see a thing so I had to feel my way around. Just when I was about to find the exit I heard a CREAK and then i saw a bright light shining into the room. It took a short while to adjust to the light but when I looked more closely I could see a figure standing there. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I asked thinking that I was taken from my home filled me with rage. "My name is of no matter to you right now and as for what is going to happen to you, your father sent you here so that I could help you," the shadowy figure said in a deep, haunting voice. I asked him, "Help me, help me with what?" The deep, sinister voice replied, "You'll have to come with me to find out." So I got up and stepped out into the light. Now that I could see, what I saw before me was an old man, cloaked in white who held a black staff with a diamond inside of it. I still felt angry with him but I went with him anyway. We went to a high, enclosed chamber. He asked, "Why don't you let out some of that anger of yours child and let me see your power?" I was puzzled for a moment by what he had said although I didn't tell him. Besides I was getting a headache that kept getting worse and worse. I couldn't hold it back anymore and what happened next is that I threw him across the room and he landed against the wall. I didn't know what I did and I felt a little exhausted but I ran out the door which had opened while the old man flew across the room.

Well there you have it the next part of my fic complete. I don't know how I'm doing with this so please review everybody.


	3. Escape

Hi everybody

**UK All The Way** I'm sorry if you think the chapters are too short but that's just the way I wrote them. About the question Kayla and her brother are half-elven. Kayla is a lot like her mother so the evil didn't effect her that much but as you probably noticed in chapter 2 her power lies with her anger. Her brother is much more evil then she is but you'll just have to wait to find out about him. He has something to do with this being an HP crossover Thanks for reviewing it's good that you like my story.

* * *

Chapter Three: ESCAPE

I was so freaked of what I just did to this old wizard even if he was evil it still freaked me out. Well I was so freaked that I ran and ran all the way out of Orthanc. "Get that girl, don't let her get away," I heard him shout to his orcs. I ran as fast as I could and if one of the gruesome orcs came close my new found power would trap them. My course was east I didn't know where I was going but I just ran using pure instinct. I was so exhausted my forehead was drenched in warm sweat but I knew that I had to go on if I didn't want to be taken a second time. I tried to make for home and to my brother, but after running all the way from Isengard I collapsed in front of the gates to the white city of Gondor.

* * *

So how was it I would've typed more but you'll just have to wait to find out what happens. I decided to leave you hanging, it just makes for a great affect. So you all know if I don't update anything else soon it's because I'm at school until Friday. It is a school in Canada where you stay all week and it's very hard to find time to write with homework and everything. I will try my best to update during spares so please bare with me. Don't forget to send your reviews I like to know what you think of my fics.


	4. Gondor

Hi again everyone and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter Four: GONDOR

I woke up lying in a bed, surrounded by the walls of a tower. It was brillantly lit and a man was standing above me. I was washed and cleaned as well and was wearing strange, new clothes. I asked the man, "Where am I, who are you and how long has it been since I ran?" "In order the answer to your questions are that you are in the Kingdom of Gondor which I rule over, my name is Aragorn and it's been five days since you fainted," Aragorn answered. "Five days but that's been so long," I said. Aragorn asked me, 'What is your name young lady and where did you come from?" "My name is Kayla and I ran away from Isengard after the white wizard took me from my father and brother," I answered with tears in my eyes at the thought of my brother. Aragorn told me, "Don't cry, young one. You are welcome to stay here until you are better, but first of all I'd like to know where you came from and if you are an enemy?" "Um... uh... I'm from M-M-Mordor," I replied. "Mordor, but that would make you an enemy," said Aragorn with disgust sounding in his voice. "Please I don't mean any harm, I'll leave if you like and return home. I miss my brother," I pleadingly asked this man. "You don't miss your father?" Aragorn asked. "No I hate him," I replied filled with rage. "You may not leave because I believe that you're probably a spy working for Sauron and you are never allowed to return to the black tower of Barad-dur and tell him," Aragorn answered my pleads. "No you've got it all wrong, I don't work for Sauron. I already told you I hate him," I said while I turned to run but he seized my hand. "Men take this girl to the dungeons so that she can not return to the black land," he commanded. I tried so hard to suppress my evil magic that I had used in Orthanc but it was just to hard and I flung them all back away from my body. I ran down the stairs of the high tower but then I saw a wizard clothed in white. I thought he was Saruman so I tried to attack him but then he held out his hand and shone a bright, fiery ring at me. My magic suddenly subsided and Aragorn's men caught up to me. They took me down and down and flung me into the dark, dank dungeon of the castle. But right before they flung me inside I heard a loud crash, it sounded far away in reality but I felt it inside of me along with a great pang in my heart.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. Aragorn is my favourite character and I'm sorry to you Aragorn fans that he is so mean. But that is only for now, don't worry he'll be his good old self in a few chapters. Please review everyone I love to hear your thoughts. So I can improve on my work. Hannon-le which in elvish means thank you. 


	5. Heart Brake

Kala (hello) readers thanks for the reviews. Don't worry Aragorn will smarten up and there will be plenty to do with the hobbits later on as well. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Five: HEART BRAKE

I sat in the dark cell of the castle for over an hour, with my anger boiling up inside me, until I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Laughter and then the king's voice saying, "So how do you like being trapped in a dungeon you little spy." He sounded so cruel but he had it all wrong. "You have it wrong I'm not a spy, I don't even like the dark Lord as you call him. That place is my home so of course I like it but the only person I really love there is my brother," I replied to his taunting. "So who's your father then child," he retorted in that hateful voice of his. "Don't you get it yet my father is the one you call the dark lord, Sauron, and you're supposed to be the king of Gondor. Now let me go home," I screamed at him. Then more footsteps came and in a minute I saw a white wizard standing beside the king. "Aragorn I have great news I heard from my eagle friend Gwahir that the Hobbits did it," he said with merriment. Aragorn replied, "Frodo and Sam destroyed the ring, Mordor is no more Gandalf?" "Yes," Gandalf replied, "and Gwahir is flying them down here, when he did it is when you heard that loud bang." I thought to myself my home gone, no it can't be. When I felt that bang everything I knew was taken away from me it's not fair how could they do this to me? I asked quietly, "What happened to my brother, Tom?" The king asked me immediatly "How can you have a brother no one has ever heard of him?" "Yes I have a brother and you didn't know about me either before I was found at your kingdoms gates," I retorted. Then Gandalf put in," I have heard nothing about any living being left alive in the vast waistland that used to be your home." "NOOOOOOOOOO" I cried out not wanting the torture to end. Everything I loved gone, my home, my family and my brother who was the only person in the world that had cared for me.

What happened to Kayla was really sad wasn't it? I'll keep writing if you guys keep reviewing. Namarie mellon nins. Or in English, farewell my friends.


	6. Destruction

Chapter Six: DESTRUCTION

I screamed, my anger rose and rose. My anger got to the point where I couldn't control it. It went crazy and it just took over. Using my power I broke the bars of the cell and lashed out at the king. I wanted my brother back and I was so mad at this man. Aragorn didn't stand much of a chance against the princess of Mordor but luckily for him Gandalf was still here and we fought. I used my evil power against him and I was winning. My power is so strong that the wizard's attacks didn't do much damage to me. But he was a white wizard which made all the difference. It was mad, my black magic attacking the wizard and his goodness. Then we heard an eagle and Aragorn ran away from our battle in the dungeon. I put up a great fight against Gandalf but he was winning at the time, my anger was all but spent for that is what powers my magic and I was regaining control of my body. Then I saw two halflings run down the stairs to greet Gandalf and they saw the nearly finished battle. But then my anger and magic returned control as I remembered that these were the ones who did it and by my account they were going to pay. The battle continued in the upper halls of the castle in the high tower of Minas Tirith. The sky went black and the wind picked up. My magic was whipping the two halflings around like they were toys and alongside them was the wizard's pitiful attempt at stopping my onslaught. He was trying to calm me down with words now but I couldn't hear him. Then the gates far below us opened to let someone into the city. I could barely hear him because all my consentration and attention was on the fight at hand. I heard footsteps running up the tower and I believed it to be that stupid king again. The hobbits were in the air now and were about to be flung to their deaths when at the last minute the door behind me burst open and I spun around. With half my mind on the two hobbits projecting them in the air and the other on the figure behind me. As I stood there facing the fifteen year old boy my mind left the two propelled in the air but Gandalf caught them before they fell. The man standing there was like a ghost to me but he wasn't. "They killed you," I said with tears in my eyes. "No," he responded and then I fell over landing in his arms. The fight had taken all my energy I had no more. "Take her downstairs where she can rest and heal her strength," Gandalf commanded "What happened?" The young man asked. Gandalf replied, "You'll find out later once you speak to the king."

That's the next one done. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy at school. Hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review.


	7. Memories

Chapter Seven: MEMORIES

I lie there as I hear a familliar voice conversing with Gandalf, he asked, "So what happened to her?" "I do not have the heart to tell." Thats all I heard then I woke up. Before me I saw a young man sitting on a chair beside the bed. His hair is black and his eyes brown, he almost bears a resemblance to my father. Beside him is the wizard Gandalf. "So you're awake sister," he says. I ask my brother, "Where have you been all this time, I thought they killed you?" As I say this my eyes fill with tears as memories come flowing back to me. "Nay Kayla, he sent me away too and I had to go to our grandfather's abbey. Then I ran away from their and I went to study magic at Hogwarts school. After that I thought you might be worried about me so I was on my way to find you when I heard that big bang." "I've missed you so much," I said as I cried. Talking with my brother, Tom, I had forgotten that Gandalf was in the room. "Kayla I believe that you need some help controlling that power of yours and you should find someone to help you right away," the wizard told me. Well I thought to myself thats easier said then done because it's so strong and I think that the only one who would want to help is my brother. It was as if he read my mind since the next thing he said was, "Kayla you don't trust anyone enough but me to train you right?" I nodded because this was true. So the next day we started training together. My brother's power seemed to have developed a lot more than I remember, and it was nearly as strong as mine was. It seemed that something was wrong for i think he was arguing with himself about something. "Tom is there anything wrong?" I asked worried, "You seem different today." "Huh, oh there's nothing wrong, I'm just thinking about stuff," he replied. Even though he said there wasn't I could just tell that something was. And I was right because late in the night I heard him get up. I asked, "Tom where are you going, it's late?" "I'm just going out for some air, he answered," What are you doing still up?" "I can't sleep," I answered him. Then he just left the room. Eventually I got to sleep but in my dreams I saw my father sending me away, I hated it and when I woke up in the morning things were different. I asked the king," Excuse me but has anyone seen Tom he went out last night and he never came back?" Then Gandalf came up to me, " I'm sorry Kayla I didn't want to have to tell you this but he went to Mordor," Gandalf said. Hearing this it was like my head had gone upside down I was screaming inside. How could he do this just yesturday he was helping me and now he's gone back to that barren wasteland. I asked the question that was on everybody's minds "WHY?"

So how did you all like it? I will try and update soon. Don't forget to R&R


	8. The Quest

I know this is short but here's chapter 8.  I don't own any of the lotr characters.  I own Kayla and that's it.  I wish I could get some more reviews so I can know if people are reading this fic but oh well I guess it's their loss.  Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Eight THE QUEST

I prepared to leave and I packed everything that I needed. Then I saw Gandalf standing behind me. "I'm going to go with you," he said, "so are you ready." "Yes I'm ready and nothing is going to stop me from helping my brother," I replied, "Gandalf what happened to him and why would he leave?" He couldn't tell me the answer to these questions so we made ready to leave even though I don't know why anyone would want to help me. We left the citadel of Gondor and started moving south to Mordor. After traveling a few miles we saw Mount Doom looming closer and closer. But when we couldn't go on any farther we decided to set up camp. "Kayla go to sleep you need rest, I'll keep watch," Gandalf told me. I didn't argue my head had started to hurt from containing anger so I went to sleep right away. In the night something came out of the shadows. "You shall not pass," Gandalf shouted at the creature. "Ha ha ha you think those foolish attempts can hurt me wizard, I am taking the girl," the creature said in a haunting voice. "No, you are not going to take her."  No matter how hard he tried Gandalf couldn't stop the thing that wanted to take me. And no sooner I was taken off into the shadows unaware to Mordor.

There's the next chapter done.  If you want to find out what will happen to Kayla then you better keep reading this fic.  The only way to know is to review so I can post the next chapter.  So don't forget to review.  Hannon-le to those who reviewed and namarie.


	9. Family Reunion

In this chapter there is a character that is invented by J.K. Rowling. That would be a demontor. I think that they are cool so I decided to put one in. Please note that I do not own it. With that said enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine FAMILY REUNION

I woke up in a pale lit room andfound myselflying on a soft feather bed. I didn't have much time to look around though before the door creaked open.Standing in the passageway was an eerie creature that I didn't know.It looked more human than anything else though.

"Come with me my masssster wisshess to sssee you," it hissed.

I had no choice so I followed it through the dim passage and up a couple of creaking staircases. Then it opened a door and I looked around. My sight revealed a torchlit room and a figure looking out through one of the windows with his back to me. Then the creature ushered me inside and slamed the door behind me. The figure turned and I noticed a young boy but then Ilooking harder at his faceand I noticed that it was my brother.

"Tom where are we and what was that? I'm glad that I found you," I cried out.

"We are in my kingdom or should I say our kingdom and that thing was one of my followers, I call them Dementors," he said with a smirk.

"I do not believe it you can nothavedone thisand I am not going to join you in this madness," I shouted tears starting to fill my eyes.

"Well if you won't join me than you are going to have to watch me as everything around you is destroyed," he cackled and continued, "you are to stay here and you will notleave until your will has been broken and your power submits to me."

The day passed and I looked out the window to see if what he said was true. What I saw was a flurishing city by my guess one made to mirror our fathers. As night pressed on my weary body collapsed onto the bed and I cryed myself to sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. I know it was shortbut I don't have time to write too much here at school. If any of you have any ideas in how to improve then I'd be glad to hear them. Especially if I could get a little help with a better summary I stink at writing those. I'm still new at writing stories on so helpful ideas are very welcome. Don't forget to review this chapter. Hannon-le for the great reviews, namarie. 


	10. Gathering Friends

Hi! I'm sorry if the last chapter was difficult to read. I'll try to make things clearer in this chapter. For UK ALL THE WAY it was Voldemort not Sauron. I like to call him Tom in this fic cause it's his real name and he hasn't become Lord Voldemort yet. Also I'm switching to third person starting with this chapter and when I use first person I will say who's POV it is. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 10 GATHERING FRIENDS

Gandalf awoke from his nightmares to find that he was back inside the safe halls of Minas Tirith.

"My friend what happened, it's been three days?", said Aragorn the king, who was worried for the ancient wizard.

"I'm not sure but I remember Kayla being taken by some odd creature and then my mind went blank," the wizard replied.

"GONE, but she can't be," the King inquired.

"Yes my God daughter is gone," replied Gandalf, "she is my responsibilityso I must save her and if my guess is correct she would be with her brother."

Legolas entered the room and said, "Sorry to have overheard but I see that what we need is a plan."

"I have an idea what we should do is get someone who knows Mordor to go." Gimli put in as he entered the room after his friend.

"I see I can never get away from you two but if someones going in we need a way to get in and a deversion," Aragorn decided, "gather the rest of our old fellowship and then we can talk, I'll be back soon I have someone to talk to."

Then they all left to get their remaining friends.

Legolas and Gimli went in search of the hobbits Merry and Pippin while Gandalf dashed to find Frodo and Sam.

* * *

Aragorn went in haste to search for the steward of the citadel. After awhile he succeded in his task.

"Faramir a while ago your brother came on a journey with us, I am planning something similar into a rescue of Gandalf's God daughter will you join with us?" Aragorn needed to know.

"If it is what my lordcommands but I think that I will help to finish what Boromir tried to accomplish. This is a chance forFaramir Capton of Gondor to show his quality."

"Thank you now we mustn't waste time come with me to my meeting and you shall learn all you must.

* * *

"Come along you two Aragorn wants everyone of us at a meeting," Legolas informed the two hobbits.

"Hang on aminute what's all this about?" Merry wanted to know.

"You will know once we arrive, now hurry," Legolas replied.

Then Pippin piped up, "Great, where are we goin?"

* * *

While this was all happining Gandalf went to find Frodo and Sam.

"Young hobbits we need a favour, and I know this might seem like a bit of a shock but I need you to come into Mordor with me," Gandalf cautiously asked the hobbits.

Samanswered,"I promised myself never again Master Gandalf sir beggin your pardon and ya know how Mister Frodo is about the matter. Anyways whaddya need us for if your going?"

"I'm sorry Sam but I need your assistance since my God daughter may be in grave perril. Her brother is holding her there perhaps and who knows what might happen. If you will give your assistance please since you hobbits are able to sneak around more easily than I am. You will learn the details in full if you will come to this meeting held by the King," Gandalf replied.

Frodo said,"Well with you and Sam here to back me up, what must I do?"

* * *

So how did you like it. What will happen at the upcoming meeting and what is Aragorn up to? What new adventures await our heroes and heroines. You will find out the answers if you review.

Im naer (I'm sorry)for not updating recently. My exams started yesterday and I had to study also I may not update for a while because I have 2 others to study for this weekend. History is my worst subject so I really need the studying. I will try and update this next weekend.Hannon-le again for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter. Namarie (farewell)


	11. The Meeting

I'm sorry but I mixed up the chapters. This is supposed to be Chapter 11 and Invasion is chapter 13. So for those of you who read it that's a little treat for what is to come.

* * *

Chapter 11 THE MEETING

The hall that the meeting was held in was bright and warm, full of colours meaning the special occasion. It was filled with the nine friends who had been gathered for the council.

Once everyone had been gathered Aragorn began, "My friends the topic of issue is that Kayla who is Gandalf's God daughter is being held in the new Mordor by her brother. I have a plan but we must work together are you with me?"

Everyone in the room shouted, _"Yes_

"Good now that that is settled I believe that the bestof our companyto actually go into Mordor would be Gandalf, Sam and Frodo. They will need to find a way in while the rest of us are giving the young dark lord a diversion. I do not like it but I believe the Fourth age of Middle-Earth has begun and we must deal with the evils that are pitted against us," Aragorn said tothe men at the meeting.

Gandalf rose and said, "I think my dear friends since you all know that I am to old to do this alone. I think it would be best if I show you two the way," he looked at Frodo and Sam and then continued,"then when I occupy the new dark lord you can find whereKayla is being held."

Everyone agreed that for this aspect of the plan that was the best idea.

"Now Faramir has agreed to helpus so he can gather my soldiers for me while we prepare to ride and Pippin, guard of the citadel of course I expect you to be in rank after you accompany Merry as far as Rohan and get me all the Ents and Hourns who will join our cause. Merry the task for you is just as important as I said you go to Rohan and I would like you tomuster the Rohirrim. Legolas, Gimli you're tasksare simple ones get meall the elves and dwarves who want to help so we can have an army as powerful as the kings of old. Gandalf if you can send a message with Gwahir ask him if he will beartidings to the western lands beyond the Gap of Rohan."

"_AYE,"_ everyone replied.

"Ah I just thought of the best idea, if it works the way we can get into Mordor is over the wallsnot through them, while I ask Gwahir about the messages I will see if he will bear us over as far as the _Gorgoroth,_" Gandalf said.

"You know what we must nowall of you toyour tasks," Aragorn commanded them all.

* * *

Well there it was exciting is it not? I wonder how they can do all this without Tom figuring them out. What is going on to Kayla and will they get to her in time. You'll have toreview to find out. Im naer (I'm sorry)for mixing up my chapters I will fix them as soon as I can. 


	12. Plan In Action

This is the next chapter so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12 Plan In Action

Three days later the army was asembled and they were about ready toset out.

"You all know your positions?" Aragorn questioned his army.

"AYE,"they allshouted.

The huge army full of Men, Elves, Dwarves and all the rest that would come marched out from Gondor heading for the Black Gates.

"Frodo, Sam we take off when we hear the signal of the horns of the rohirrim we flyon the backs of the eagles, Gwahir and his friendshave agreed to fly us as far as the plains of the Gorgoroth," Gandalf informed the two hobbits. 

Across the plains they rode until they came to the black gates which were lined with orcs and other foulcreatures.

* * *

Inside Mordor all was not quiet. Tom was ready for this trap and he wanted every single one of the soldiers killed, his armies were also ready. He came back to the dank, dark room he had his sister in and the door creakedopen.

"Well Kayla something big is about to happen, your friends are at my doorstep in front of the gates and now you can watch all of them slaughtered one by one. You have the perfect view for such an event," Tom informed her with an evil grin.

"No matter what you say I am not joining you and it will take more then a death threat to bend my will,"she told him.

"It's not a treat you can look for yourself Kayla," he said.

But beforeKayla could answer himshe heard an all to familliar voice.

"Tom we challenge you to come out of your tower and fight us. What say you?" It was the voice of the King.

* * *

Kayla's POV

I guess my brother really wasn't bluffing they must really be at the gates to this new Mordor. Are they mad? I wondered curious about why they were here.

Then the gates opened and all of the foul beings that my brother had mustered came forth.

"RETREAT," Aragorn cried out.

He rode back towards his own army and confronted them, "Hold your ground, hold your ground. Sons of Gondor, of Rohan my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails. When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields. When the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day, this day we fight. By all that you hold dear on this good earth. I bid you, stand, Men of the West."

Then as the whole of the enemy rushed out to meet them he cried, "For Kayla."

As he said this the horns blowed and the large reunited free peoples of Middle-Earth charged into the fray and met their enemy.

"That is the signal, time for us to rescue my God Daughter," Gandalf said and he and the hobbits left the company.

* * *

There all better and all fixed. Sorry. Namarie and please review. 


	13. Invasion

Hey guys. Here's the next chapter for the fic.and to UK ALL THE WAY yes you are starting to get it Voldemort is Kayla's brother Tom. I'm sorry that I had to make Gandalf so needy but I needed someway to fit the hobbits into this. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13 INVASION 

"Well that's are signal get ready Frodo, Sam we fly," Gandalf informed the hobbits.

They mounted the eagles who were to bear them over the walls and on the dark, feathery backs of the magneficent eagles they took off. It was a little hard for the hobbits, flying over the world on the backs of birds. With outspread wings and the world looking like a tiny shape andit was espeically difficult for Frodo and Sam since hobbits are afraid of heights.

As they flew they could see Gorgoroth approching. It was a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. Once they saw it the hobbits thankfully started to descend.

It was a good thing once they landed since it seemed like Sam was about to throw up.

"Thank you Gwahir, you have played your part in thiswell," Gandalf said and thenlookedupand saw the eagles soaring away, "we're on our own now and we have to make it to the rebuilt Barad-dur."

* * *

It was hard work crossing the Gorgorothbut eventually they made it across the empty plains and stood at last in front of the black tower.

"Follow me until we reach the room where Tom is then the rest will be up to you two hobbits. This is another opportunity for the shire folk toprovetheir great worth," Gandalf said before theywent inside.

When they entered it was a little hard to see at first but eventually there eyes adjusted.

"Stay back by the door, once you hear me say my god daughters name then get away from here and start searching for her," Gandalf commanded.

The hobbits just nodded there heads in response andGandalfentered the room andclosedthe doorbehind him. When it was closed Sam pressed his ear up against it to listen.

* * *

"Well Tom I see you've been busy," Gandalf said confronting him. 

"Gandalf," he said with surprise, "what are you doing here, trying to rescue my sister no doubt?"

Gandalf replied, "Of course I am and you shouldn't be keeping her here like a caged animal."

"I can do what I like with my own sister and you're not going to change my mind, old man," Tom retorted angrily.

"You should let her go, let Kayla do what her heart desires," the wizard replied saying the word to signal the hobbits.

* * *

"Come on Mister Frodo it's time to get going," Sam said to his master. 

Sam and Frodo went through many halls and towers that were all black and dark. They went all the way to the top of the tower and then checked the next room.

"Sam there she is, we have to wake her up and get her out of here," Frodo said concerned for the girl.

"Kayla wake up we're here to save you," said Sam as he stirredthe girlfromher slumber.

* * *

That's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and namarie. 


	14. The Love of a Friend

Here's the next chapter. In the last chapter the part with Gandalf and the hobbits mounting the eagles at the beginning was not intentially made to be from HP. I just did it that way, I haven't read that book since the year it came out and I can't remember every little detail from it the wayI can with lotr. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14 The Love of A Friend

Kayla's POV

"Who is there," I groaned as I got up from the hard bed.

"My name is Frodo and this is my good friend Sam, we have come to rescue you but there is still the matter of your brother,"a hobbitexplained.

"Who sent you to help?" I asked.

'That would have been masterGandalf," Sam put in.

"Well then let's help Gandalf and stop my brother," I said.

"But how do we do that?" The hobbits asked me.

"You may not be able to stop himbut I must. For Tom it is too late his evil reign must be put to an end. Though it was short we can not save him now from his evil path," I replied.

Eventhough I loved my brother I knew in my heart what had to be done. The hobbits looked at me and could see that I was upset. We travelled down the halls. I led for the hobbits were safe with me and they followed.

* * *

Down in the lower halls, in the throne room the battle with Gandalf and Tom went on.

Tom laughed mockingly as he asked, "So have you had enough old fool? You know your pitiful attempts could never kill me."

As he said that I burst through the door and said, "Maybe he can not but I can."

As I said this Gandalf and my brother both stared andsaid, "KAYLA,"at the same timewith surprise in their voices.

I took out a hand and with mypowerfulmagic I cut a slit inTom's arm. The black blood of my brother came poaring out of his arm and I wept for him.

"Im naerTom I loved you but you took the path of evil and there was no other way to save you," I said with tears in my eyes.

As he died from my brother I decerned two words, "Hannon-le."

* * *

There's the next chapter Im naer means I'm sorry in case any of you were wondering. This fic is coming to an end and there aren't that many chapters left so be prepared for it to end soon. Please review your feedback and praise is always a delight to read. 


	15. The End of All Things

Hi everybody. This is the last chapter of this fic. To those of you that notice any words together without spaces I do check my fics to make sure it doesn't do that but for some reason they just upload that way. Sorry if that happens but there's not much that I can do about it. Anyways here's the chapter so enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 15 The End of All Things

Kayla's POV

A week had gone by since the passing of my brother. The evil towers of Mordor had been destroyed for the final time and everyone was merry. The fellowship and everyone else were celebrating and the king along with Gandalf were discussing what had happened inside and outside of Mordor during the final battle at the outdoor banquett table as theyfeasted. There were meats of every kind, delicious cakes and wine all round. Everyone was feasting and merry making except for me, I sat alone by myself fore I had not yet gotten over the loss of my brother.

Normal POV

After the feast the hobbits especially Merry and Pippin were smokingLongbottom Leafunder the white tree.

"I am stuffed Pip," Merry confessed.

'Thats nothing I had enough to feed five people," replied Pippin.

Sam pointed out, "Where is Kayla she was not at the feast?"

'That is true lets go look for her Sam," Frodo offered.

The two hobbits went in search of the girl while Merry and Pippin remained too stuffed to do anything.

Kayla POV

Eventually they found me, a dark figure sitting in a corner drying my face.

"Kayla why were younotat the feast?" Frodo asked me suddenly.

"I did not feel like going," I told him.

Sam described, "It was wonderful with dancers and lights gleamed everywhere and Gandalf's fireworks, the best in all of Middle-Earth. You should have been there it was a merry time."

"It may have been for you but not for me," I replied to him.

"Sam go find Gandalf, I am going to stay and talk for a while," Frodo told his companion.

Sam went dashing off while Frodo remained in the dark.

"I understand Kayla, some things time can not mend,some hurts go too deep thathave taken hold and Ibegin to understand that there is no going back," Frodo explained.

I got up, looked in his face with my tear stained brown eyes and asked him, 'Do you understand?"

"Yes," Frodo replied and then said, "there is no escape except at the edge of the shores of the sunderingsea and only elves are allowed to take that journey."

I then asked, "You mean the white ships that sail into the west and away from these shores?"

Then Gandalf entered with Sam and I asked him, "When do the ships sail."

* * *

A few days later after the feasting in Minas Tirithourcompany travelled to the edge of the sea. The whole fellowship was there including Elrond half elven, Frodo's uncle Bilbo, the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn. I could here the waves of the sea lapping against the shore. I could smell the sea on the air and at it's shore was a white ship shining with a silver banner. It was our ship the ship that would sail and take me away from all the evil and grief of this world.

Then Galadriel spoke, "The time of thethree ringsisended now must come the dominion of men."

"I Aear can ven na mar." (Elrond translation if needed The sea calls us home.)

"I think I am quiteready for another adventure," Bilbo said.

Then Elrond turned and helped Bilbo to board the ship. Galadriel and her husband had already boarded and now Gandalf got onto the ship as well.

"Here at theshores of the sunderingseacomes an end to our fellowship, my work is now finished. I will not say do not weep for not all tears are an evil," Gandalf said and then takes a pause and turns toward Frodo, "It is time Frodo."

"What does he mean you can't leave," Sam said not wanting to lose his friend.

"We set out to save the shire Sam and it has been saved but not for me," Frodo replied.

"Youdon't mean that you can't leave," Sam said on the verge of tears.

Frodo hands the great redbook to Sam and says, 'The last pages are for you Sam."

Frodo hugs all ofthe crying hobbits, tears flooding his eyes as well,then heturns and walks onto the ship.

"Kayla I believe that you will also be joining us, you are a half elf andthe choice is yours?" Gandalfsaid tome.

"Yes Godfather I am coming to methis place has to much suffering and saddness I will come," I said and stepped onto the beautiful, white ship..

Then the ship sailed off and I left my old world behind.

* * *

Well thereyou have it the end of this fic. I've been thinking of an idea for a sequel to this fic. It would be to do with Kayla's child that I haven't thought of a name for yet and it would be put in theharry potter section.I hopethat you enjoyed the fic.Tell me what you guys think and don't forget to review.


End file.
